The present invention is generally related to mechanical connectors. More particularly, the present invention is related to mechanical connectors for attaching a fan blade to a fan blade holder.
The present invention is directed toward a mechanical fastener for attaching a fan blade to a fan blade holder. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the fan blade is attached to a fan blade holder by means of a spring clip. The spring clip engages a stud attached to the fan blade holder; the stud extends through an aperture in the fan blade. This embodiment may contain one or more studs or apertures, and the spring may have an arcuate shape in cross section.
In an alternate embodiment, the fan is held against the fan blade holder by means of a locking member. The locking member has spring clips attached to it in order to engage a stud extending from the fan blade holder through an aperture in the fan blade. This embodiment may contain one or more studs and locking clips. This embodiment may also contain a cover that slidably engages the locking member.